The study investigates the pathways involved in the pathogenesis of animal glaucoma so that rational modes of therapy can be evaluated and subsequently applied to human glaucoma. Experimental models for glaucoma demonstrate the following characteristics: (1) reproducibility of the clinical course of the disease, (2) evidence of selected recognizable characteristics of human glaucoma, e.g., elevated intraocular pressure, diminished aqueous humor outflow or augmented aqueous humor inflow, and cupping of the optic disc, (3) demonstrable response to therapeutic approaches known to be effective in human glaucoma, and (4) adaptability to newer modes of glaucoma therapy. This investigation uses prostaglandin induced elevation of intraocular pressure in the Rhesus monkey to evaluate "secondary glaucoma", the hereditary buphthalmic rabbit for the investigation of hereditary human glaucoma and finally the Cebus monkey as a model for "ocular hypertension." BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Casey, W.J., Hart, B.K. and Tarleton, W.A.: Non-human primate restraint device for ocular drug studies. Lab. Animal Science 25:483, 1975. Casey, W.J.: "Aqueous Humor Dynamics," In Clinical Ophthalmology, Thomas D. Duane, ed., Harper & Row, 1976.